Hatake Kakashi
Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) is a of . He received a from his former team-mate, Uchiha Obito, when he was younger, leading him to fame as Copy Ninja Kakashi(コピー忍者のカカシ, Kopī Ninja no Kakashi) and Kakashi of the Sharingan (写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi). His prodigious talent, skill, and Sharingan prowess have made him one of the village's most capable ninja and recognised throughout the ninja world. He is eventually appointed the leader of Team 7, where he uses his years of experience to train his students to become skilled ninja in their own rights. Years after the Fourth Shinobi War he forms his own family with Okumura Sawako . Background Early life Kakashi is the son of Hatake Sakumo, a genius renowned as "Konoha's White Fang". Little is known of his mother other than that she died at a young age. After successfully passing his entrance exam to join the academy, he met Maito Gai, who despite Kakashi belittling Gai's lack of any natural talent as Gai failed his exam, quickly came to like Kakashi. Sakumo also warned his son to not take his own training or Gai lightly, as he may one day surpass Kakashi. Later, Sakumo fell into disgrace after choosing to save his comrades rather than complete an important mission, which caused the nation and the village to suffer a great loss. Dishonoured, Sakumo took his own life after suffering a deep depression and drop in his skills; this experience made Kakashi determined to lead his life strictly by the ninja code. Hailed as a prodigy and the best of his generation, Kakashi quickly became very popular among his peers and at age 5 he graduated from the Academy early in a single year at the top of his class. He then joined a team alongside Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin under Namikaze Minato's command. They were given a final test to earn their full genin status; take one of two bells from Minato. As Kakashi realised that meant at least one of the three would fail, the young ninja each began to fight by themselves. Quickly being overwhelmed by the sensei's much greater skill, Kakashi came to the conclusion that only together could they even hope to defeat Minato. Kakashi managed to get Rin and Obito to work together with him, ultimately allowing Kakashi to get one of the bells. Seeing the team succeeded in the true goal of the test — team-work — Kakashi and his classmates officially became Minato's students. During his time as Minato's student, Kakashi and his fellow students became well-acquainted with Minato's wife, Uzumaki Kushina. Growing fond of the young trio, Kushina would regularly help with their training, most noticeably bringing them homemade food for them. A year later, Kakashi became a chūnin after facing and defeating Maito Gai during the third stage of the Chūnin Exams. He later became part of a one-sided rivalry with Maito Gai. With Kakashi's growing reputation as a genius, Gai approached Kakashi quickly announced his desire to challenge him. While initially Kakashi was completely indifferent to the overzealous Gai's request, Gai continued to pester Kakashi until he finally gave in to Gai's request. Despite Kakashi beating him in every challenge, including various forms of marksmanship, taijutsu combat, and even physical comparison, Gai became only more determined to defeat Kakashi. Seemingly warming up to Gai, he continued to accept Gai's various challenges (including eating contests and Rock, Paper, Scissors), ultimately giving Kakashi a record of 49 wins and 50 losses. Third Shinobi World War Soon after becoming a jōnin, Kakashi was assigned to lead his team-mates Obito and Rin on a mission that would benefit Konoha in the ongoing Third Shinobi World War. They were to destroy Kannabi Bridge, which was being used by Iwagakure forces to move into Kusagakure. This would also be Konoha's first huge offensive move in the war. On their way to the bridge, Rin was kidnapped by two Iwagakure ninja named Kakkō and Taiseki. Obito immediately suggested that they rescue her, but Kakashi disagreed on the basis that they needed to complete their mission, opting not to make the same mistake his father did in his mission. Obito would not hear of it and stubbornly left to save Rin, but not before mentioning that he believed Kakashi's father, the White Fang, was a true hero. Shortly after parting ways, Kakashi reflected on Obito's words and Rin's prior kindness. He realised that his father was not wrong after all, which prompted him to join Obito in the rescue effort. Kakashi arrived in time to save Obito from Taiseki, using his father's blade to combat him. Despite the two-to-one disadvantage, the more experienced Taiseki was able to attack and injure Kakashi, who took the blow that was intended for Obito, giving him a permanent scar while also ruining Kakashi's left eye. Obito's will to protect his comrades caused his Sharingan to awaken which in turn helped kill Taiseki. After finding Rin and defeating Kakkō with Obito's help, Kakashi freed Rin from the genjutsu before their opponent attempted to trap them in a cave-in. While trying to escape, Kakashi was hit by a rock, which he didn't notice because of his bandaged eye, causing him to fall. Obito pushed Kakashi out of the path of a huge falling boulder, getting himself crushed instead. This resulted in the right side of Obito's body being crushed beyond repair. Knowing he was dying, Obito requested his Sharingan be a belated present to Kakashi and instructed Rin to implant his left Sharingan into Kakashi's lost eye. Rin complied, and as soon as the surgery was completed Kakashi used his new Sharingan to perfect his Chidori and kill Kakkō. He then returned to Obito to see if there was anything he could do for him, but alongside Rin was forced to leave him. With the help of Minato, they ultimately completed their mission, allowing them to mourn Obito's apparent death. At some point during this time, Kakashi signed a summoning contract with the ninken. Later Kakashi and Rin's team was given Maito Gai as a replacement. It was during this mission that Kakashi and Gai found true trust and team-work with each other, and where Kakashi famously split a lightning bolt with his Chidori, giving birth to its new name Raikiri. Sometime after the events at Kannabi Bridge, Rin was taken captive by Kirigakure. With the help of his nin-ken pack, Kakashi was able to track her down. Kakashi was able to rescue her, but not before she was forcibly made the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails. While returning to the village, they were ambushed by jōnin and Anbu-level Kiri shinobi. Rin, who knew about Kirigakure's plan to unleash the beast on Konoha, begged Kakashi to kill her. After he refused, Rin waited for Kakashi to attack, and intentionally got in Kakashi's path, culminating in a tearful Kakashi piercing through Rin's chest with his Lightning Cutter, leaving the Kiri-nin stunned and Kakashi himself devastated. Shortly afterwards, Kakashi and Obito — still alive and witnessing it from behind the scenes — developed their fully-matured Sharingan and subsequently awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan at precisely the same time. Exhausted and overwhelmed with sorrow over having killed Rin, Kakashi lost consciousness and passed out while Obito, whose own rage and grief manifested itself in his new wood based abilities, went on a rampage and brutally killed all the Kirigakure ninja. Though Kakashi technically was the one who killed Rin, Obito left him alive, and he was later found by Konoha reinforcements. Despite his growing career, Kakashi was still haunted by having killed Rin with his own hand, having nightmares and visions that visibly shook. Since then, Kakashi avoided his fellow classmates. When Minato was elected Hokage sometime later, feeling that Kakashi needed a new direction in life following the loss of Rin, he assigned Kakashi to join the Anbu despite his student's young age under his direct command. Post-War After the conclusion of the war, Kakashi worked hard at his new position and quickly built a famous reputation during his first year in Anbu. However, much of it came from his cold-hearted and ruthless approach in battle, stemming from his bitterness at losing Rin. Likewise, many people had a misconception that Kakashi killed Rin purposely for the sake of preventing her from leaking information, earning him the nickname "Friend Killer Kakashi". Eventually, he was promoted again to Anbu captain and leader of Team Ro that responded directly to the Hokage. Later, Kakashi learned from Minato that Kushina was pregnant and was entrusted to protect her during her jinchūriki-induced ten-month pregnancy. Kakashi followed this order very faithfully and never let Kushina out of his sight, constantly monitoring her from the shadows, even when she was with Minato, making his presence meaningless. Kakashi would often visit Rin and Obito's respective graves in the Konoha Cemetery and the Memorial Stone, cleaning their tombstones and bringing them flowers. On one such occasion, he visited Rin's grave and told her that their sensei's child would be born soon and left to go to the stone, unaware that Tobi was watching him and overheard Kakashi reveal where Kushina would birth her child. On the night of Kushina's due-date, Kakashi felt an ominous presence in the air. Soon after, the Nine-Tails appeared. During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Kakashi and the rest of his peers were barred from participating in defending the village by Shinku Yūhi and other senior shinobi for their own safety as the younger generation. While Kushina and Minato managed to seal away the Nine-Tails, they and many others perished from the attack. After Hiruzen was chosen to resume his duties as Hokage, Shimura Danzō approached a grieving Kakashi. He pointed out that Kakashi was unable to aid his late sensei and possibly save him because of Hiruzen's orders. Convinced in Danzō's reasoning, Kakashi grew to resent Hiruzen and felt that he was not fit to lead the village, deciding to take Danzō's offer to join the Anbu Root division and spy on Hiruzen for Danzō. During a delivery, Kakashi was attacked by a boy codenamed "Kinoe" who could use Hashirama's Wood Release. Danzō broke up the fight, revealing to both they were under his orders. Knowing that only the First Hokage was supposed to have the Wood Release, Kakashi sneaked into the Hokage Residence to investigate. Soon after, Kakashi was approached by Hiruzen. Despite the intrusion, the Third Hokage presented Kakashi with the records of the Wood Release, explaining that in the past it was attempted to recreate the First Hokage's Wood Release, but consistently ended with failure and death of the subjects, ultimately ceasing the research and deeming it forbidden. Hiruzen also explained that recently, several people, from children to adult, have gone missing with suspicion that someone was resuming the research. He reluctantly expressed that any replication of the Wood Release could have saved the village from the Nine-Tails' attack. Realising that Hiruzen truly cared for the well-being of the village and that Danzō knowingly kept a valuable asset in the Wood Release child a secret, Kakashi told Hiruzen of Danzō's plan to assassinate the Third before he could resume power. The following day Kakashi went in Hiruzen's place to lure out the assailants, one of which was Kinoe. Kakashi easily defeated him, but chose to spare him, knowing he would be valuable ally in the future. Later that night, Kakashi requested to resign from Anbu, feeling unworthy from have betrayed the Third's trust even once. Hiruzen however insisted that Kakashi's assistance was needed during these time, having said so to Minato himself. Ultimately, Kakashi agreed to stay working as Hiruzen's right-hand man and told him of Kinoe. Later, Orochimaru of the Sannin was discovered to be responsible for the disappearance of Konoha citizens and was attempting to escape the country. After Orochimaru escaped the Third Hokage and company's ambush, Kakashi intercepted him as he left his hideout, only to be swiftly outmanoeuvred by the older ninja. Taking advantage of Orochimaru's love of snakes, Kakashi and Hiruzen used a backup plan to let a snake get close enough to Orochimaru and detonate an explosive tag inside its mouth, severely injuring the Sannin. Despite the handicap, the malice in Orochimaru's eyes alone was still enough to freeze Kakashi in his tracks, allowing Orochimaru to escape. After regaining his composure, determined to not let Orochimaru leave the country, Kakashi summoned his ninken to find the missing-nin. Kakashi soon found an underground cave. Once inside, he was attacked by the Iburi clan, loyal servants to Orochimaru. Using their unique ability to become smoke, the clan quickly subdued Kakashi. Kinoe, who was a welcomed guest, convinced them to let Kakashi live so he could interrogate him. While talking alone, Kinoe revealed that like the Third Hokage, Danzō too viewed Orochimaru as too dangerous to let leave the country. The Iburi leader Gotta, heard this while spying and quickly sought to kill the two Konoha-nin. However, one of the clan members, Yukimi, chose to save Kinoe, and by extension Kakashi, as she was convinced Kinoe was her brother Tenzō. After Yukimi left Kakashi behind to leave with Kinoe, Kakashi found his way outside, but was quickly attacked by Gotta. Ultimately, Gotta's smoke form became his undoing because of his weakness to wind. As he died, he begged Kakashi to get back Yukimi, who was very valuable to Orochimaru. Kakashi soon found Yukimi and Kinoe, telling Kinoe that they needed her to capture Orochimaru. Having grown close to her, Kinoe instead ran away with her. Quickly catching up to them, he explained that Yukimi's blood could bestow Orochimaru with the Iburi clan's smoke transformation, meaning Orochimaru would go to the cave. Overhearing that, Yukimi slipped away and returned to the cave. Recognising that Kinoe cared for Yukimi like Kakashi did for Rin, the two agreed to work together to save her. Upon the duo returning the the cave, Orochimaru killed all the Iburi in his search for Yukimi, finally capturing her. As the cave began to collapse Orochimaru decided to escape, leaving Yukimi as her body then began to destabilise, but the spirits of the Iburi used their power along with Kinoe's Wood Release to re-stabilise Yukimi, finally allowing her to enter the world without fear of the wind. Kakashi decided to leave and not report anything about the Iburi or Root's involvement. Over the years, Kakashi became well-known amongst all the Five Great Shinobi Countries for the extensive use of his Sharingan, gaining him a reputation as "the man who has copied over a thousand techniques", hence his nickname. Three years after Orochimaru's defection from Konoha, one of his secret labs was discovered. Knowing the potential traps inside, Hiruzen sent Kakashi to investigate. There, he met up with Kinoe again, who was on a mission of his own. Inside the lab, as Kakashi found to his horror some kind of snake creature, Kinoe attacked Kakashi, as his mission was to retrieve Kakashi's Sharingan for Danzō. As Kakashi tried to reason with Kinoe, saying that missions should never overshadow loyalty to a friend, Kinoe retorted this, noting that Kakashi killed Rin. Enraged by that remark, Kakashi quickly overpowered Kinoe. Still viewing Kinoe as a friend and ally to the village, Kakashi chose to bring Kinoe to the Third Hokage. Before he could, one of Orochimaru's snake experiments escaped its test tube and attacked the duo. As Kinoe was taken captive, Kakashi managed to slay the creature. While saving Kinoe, the creature's corpse began emitting a poisonous vapour which quickly infected Kakashi. Kinoe got Kakashi out safely and, having accepting Kakashi's words, Kinoe gave Kakashi an antidote and chose to abandoned his mission. After Kakashi regained consciousness, reading Kinoe's letter, he realised Danzō would not tolerate insubordination, Kakashi quickly went to the Third Hokage for help. Giving Kakashi a summon request to be delivered to Danzō, he went to Root headquarters, where the guards claimed Danzō was somewhere else. Not believing them, Kakashi used his Sharingan to learn Kinoe was taken to be implanted with a cursed mark. Kakashi quickly found Kinoe and freed him, only to be surrounded by Danzō and his men. Before Danzō could execute Kakashi on the grounds of trespassing, Hiruzen arrived to vouch for Kakashi coming. Sparing Kakashi of any punishment, Hiruzen turned his attention to Kinoe and convinced Danzō to turn him over to his direct command. Later, Kakashi welcomed Kinoe to his squad, insisting that Kinoe now go by his chosen name of "Tenzō", which he happily agreed to. Three years later, Uchiha Itachi, another prodigy even younger than Kakashi was at the the time, joined Anbu as part of Kakashi's team. While Kakashi's men doubted letting such a young child join, Kakashi noted Itachi's exceptional capabilities. Later, Kakashi and Itachi were assigned to a mission of observing a meeting between Konoha and the Land of Woods. They were tasked to kill the Land of Woods' Prajñā Group if they betrayed the Konoha-nin after an exchange of scrolls was made. When the Wood-nin revealed their treachery, Kakashi and Itachi swiftly defeated them. Afterwards, Kakashi congratulated Itachi for his excellent performance. Also watching Itachi's merciless approach made Kakashi realise the dark side of being in Anbu, telling the young Uchiha the importance of friends.43 Two years later, Kakashi and Itachi were assigned to spy on the Uchiha clan under the continued suspicion that they played a part in the Nine-Tails' attack years ago. Later, during another Anbu mission, Itachi approached his senior, asking his opinion on honoring a dead friend's request, to which Kakashi firmly say one should always do so. Later, when Itachi was promoted to Anbu captain himself, the youngest in history, Kakashi openly congratulated his former subordinate. He was quickly met up with by Yūgao Uzuki. As Kakashi was already her senior and mentor, Yūgao was thrilled to announce that she was the new replacement for Team Ro and working with Kakashi. Afterwards, Kakashi was called upon the Third Hokage to look into the repeated infiltration of Konoha by an unknown individual without setting off the village barrier warning. Kakashi was given the locations of key points that erected the barrier in hopes of finding any weaknesses or changes. While sent as a non-Anbu, once looking within the Uchiha district, Kakashi quickly realised the disdain the entire district had for him, a non-Uchiha. Later, Team Ro was mobilised to the Uchiha District, under orders to pacify the Uchiha before civil war could happen. When Kakashi was shocked to discover the complete annihilation of the proud clan, save for its youngest member, Sasuke. Danzō then appeared, explaining that Itachi had long since begun to despise his clan, even taking the late Shisui's Sharingan in a pursuit of greater power, and ultimately decided to kill the clan off. Horrified to hear what his friend did, Kakashi began to lament at his inability to help Itachi avoid such an outcome. Later, feeling similar regret to Itachi's recent actions, feeling it was a mistake to put a kind heart like Itachi's in Anbu, a remorseful Hiruzen called upon Kakashi. While applauding Kakashi for his superb work in Anbu over the past ten years, Hiruzen decided to relieve Kakashi of any further service, fearing that Kakashi's heart would only darken from the experience, and was instead appointed a jōnin sensei. Kakashi would go on to test many genin but would never pass any of them due to their inability to live up to his expectations of working as a team. This stemmed from the shame of him never having shown true team-work with his own rookie team. He would use various methods to test true loyalty and cooperation between his students, constantly showing no signs of doing so. When Kakashi began to doubt his methods as Minato himself overlooked Kakashi's original lack of team-work, several of Kakashi's former potential students began to prosper from his actions, showing true loyalty to their allies as Kakashi originally intended, thanking Kakashi for his help. Kakashi was happy his students learned to value team-work, reaffirming his faith in his methods. He once had a mission where Iruka, his team-mate at the time, was injured and decided to become an instructor at the Academy. When Iruka was having doubts about being the home room teacher of Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi served to remind him of his real reasons for wanting the post in the first place. Personality Since his early childhood, Kakashi was very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Kakashi was very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realising the situation for what it was. From this, he was well-aware of his limits and is willing to work with others to accomplish his tasks. After his father's death, Kakashi became more stern and serious, following all the rules to the letter and chastising any who disobeyed them, like his team-mate Obito. He was also very aloof and apathetic to others especially Obito, who was always late for their missions and would come in tow with a grand excuse. This caused Obito to resent Kakashi; the dynamics between the two would soon change after Obito was mortally wounded during the Third Shinobi World War, with Kakashi and Obito becoming closer friends after Rin was abducted. Obito's supposed death had a huge impact on Kakashi's personality, adopting many of his friend's cheerful mannerisms such as having greater concern for his team-mates and students over the successful completion of a mission, as well as believing that team-work is essential to overall success as a team. He has also developed a somewhat carefree personality and is regularly late for appointments, making obvious excuses just like Obito before him. This is often because he loses track of time during his frequent visits to the memorial stone where Obito's name is engraved. However, Kakashi is still just as apathetic as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics. After the death of Rin by his own hands, Kakashi developed post-traumatic stress disorder, having numerous nightmares of Rin's death and waking up to wash the hand that killed her. Kakashi also occasionally ignored his fellow classmates, especially Gai, whenever he passed by them. Thinking it would ease his pain, Minato convinced Kakashi to join the Anbu. During his time in the Anbu however, Kakashi gained a reputation for his cold-bloodedness, mercilessly killing a shinobi impersonating an Iwa shinobi instead of sparing him for interrogation. His bitterness at losing Rin also made Kakashi easier to manipulate by Danzō into betraying the Third Hokage, claiming he was responsible for the deaths of his team. Though his childhood was riddled with numerous despairs that took those dear away from him, Kakashi is on the best terms with his childhood friends: Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai, his students and generally with everyone in Konoha to a lesser extent. His devotion to his friends and the rest of Konoha were the motivation to perfect both the Chidori, and its enhanced version Lightning Cutter. After the formation of Team 7, Kakashi begins taking a special interest in his students' development, especially in the case of Naruto and Sasuke, whose rivalry reminded him of his relation to Obito. Like Hiruzen, Kakashi loved all of his students deeply, turning down a mission in order to stop Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other. Despite Sasuke allying with Orochimaru, Kakashi shared Naruto's hope that they could save him. However, Kakashi became originally distraught about having to kill Sasuke after he became an enemy of Konoha, especially since he felt that it was his shortcomings as their teacher that attributed to this and Naruto, Haruand Haruno SakuraSakura's temporary falling out, but then furiously discarded his hesitation after Sasuke attempted to kill Sakura without a second thought. owever, after Naruto finally managed to make Sasuke let go of his anger and darkness, Kakashi could not help but smile while watching as his students laughing together again after so many years of trials and tribulations. He even used his pull as the new Sixth Hokage to pardon Sasuke of his crimes in his service to ending the war. Kakashi has a rather solitary, and matter-of-fact attitude. He often displays a bored and unenthusiastic expression. His calm and detached demeanour has been called "cool, hip, and trendy" many times by Maito Gai. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Kakashi has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities, as shown when he readily praises others for leaps in their combat abilities and stating on more than one occasion that Naruto has surpassed him in power. When suggested by many for him to become Hokage, Kakashi openly admitted to feeling unworthy, but would accept the post for the sake of the village's well-being. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure and stay focused on the situation at hand, and notice everything around him. Even in near-death situations, Kakashi is able to stay collected and resourceful. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. Despite his usually stoic demeanour, Kakashi does have an emotional side, as he noted during the Fourth Shinobi World War that it took a lot to get him worked up, but when he did, he would go on a merciless rampage against the enemy. True to his teachings to his students, Kakashi as an adult is fiercely loyal to his allies and quick to acknowledge a situation requiring assistance. He is likewise open to people changing, seen from his willingness to work alongside a reformed Kurama despite it killing Kakashi's sensei in Minato. His loyalty, however, also works to his disadvantage. Horrified at learning that Tobi was actually his thought to be deceased comrade Obito, Kakashi became momentarily depressed and no longer reacted to what was occurring on the battlefield. After getting over the initial shock, while willing to fight Obito, Kakashi could only bring himself to the extent of protecting his allies, too hesitant to perform lethal attacks, even when gaining the upper hand in the fight. Obito noted this came from Kakashi's regret at failing Obito and continued hope to reason with him. As the fight dragged on however, Kakashi came to the realisation that in order to protect Naruto and preserve the memories of how Obito was, he would have to kill the current one. Kakashi has an ongoing, albeit one-sided, somewhat childish rivalry with Gai. In trying to prove himself superior to Kakashi, Gai regularly challenges him to competitions of questionable value. Kakashi, on the other hand, shows very little interest in their competitions, which only further inspires Gai to defeat Kakashi and his "coolness". However, Kakashi did show disappointment when he learned that Gai taught Lee how to open the dangerous Eight Gates, which turned to sympathy when Gai shows how much his student meant to him. Nevertheless, both men are great friends and also have the utmost faith in each other seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War when they entrusted the protection of their blind spots to each other. Kakashi told Tsunade that he would need a second-in-command during the war and wanted Gai to serve that purpose. Kakashi is an avid fan of the Icha Icha series of novels by Jiraiya, revealing a perverted side. He is typically seen reading one of the books in his spare time, making it the only one of his reportedly several hobbies that is ever seen in the series. He even went and read it during his first bell test with the newly formed Team 7 as he deemed Naruto too weak of a threat. However, during the second bell test with Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi lost to his students when his love for the book series was used against him and he was forced into covering his ears and closing his eyes to avoid being told the ending of the latest instalment he had yet to read at the time. Despite his fondness for the books, Kakashi is uncomfortable about reading passages to others (even around his ninken), presumably embarrassed by the adult content, as noted when they were decoding Jiraiya's last message. Kakashi also appears to carry about a pair of bells attached to a red thread. These same bells are used in his genin survival test when testing Team 7. He's often seen with them and while remembering Obito's words and lessons taught by his sensei. Appearance Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-coloured eyes. Since his first jōnin mission, he obtained a small vertical scar running over his left eye (which was soon replaced by a Sharingan). While yet to be revealed why, since early childhood, Kakashi has worn a mask over the lower-half of his face. In the few instances that Kakashi is seen without his mask, it has been seen that he has a narrow jaw-line; in these instances the parts of his face normally covered by his mask are obstructed from view. It is strongly suggested that he is in fact very handsome, as seen from Teuchi and Ayame's reaction to seeing his face. He was once mistaken by Chiyo for his father Sakumo Hatake, whom he greatly resembles, despite most of his face being obscured. Kakashi's personality is further emphasised by his generally lazy expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. As a child, prior to obtaining his Sharingan, Kakashi wore a simple black outfit. He also wore a scarf with a simple design running along its length to the entrance ceremony, which he would later swap out for a plain, green one. As a genin, he wore another simple black outfit along with an open-front apron around his waist and fish-net armour around his ankles. During his early missions as a jōnin, he wore a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wears black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also has leather straps around his back and chest, and his family's White Light Chakra Sabre is kept in a small holder out in the back. He also wore pants similar to the ones he wears today. He appears to wear the same type of outfit as a child (as seen in a flashback). However, in another flashback he is shown wearing a sleeveless black shirt similar to one he sometimes wears as an adult. This type of shirt is presumably for casual wear. Later as a teenager, he wore a black body suit with a variation of the wartime variant of Konoha's flack jacket prior to the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. While an Anbu member, Kakashi wore the standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with a grey flack jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. Along with this he carried a sword strapped to his back and his mask was fashioned to resemble a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides and mouth. In addition, Kakashi has the Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder, and didn't wear a forehead protector during his time at Anbu. In the anime, after becoming an Anbu captain, he also occasionally wore a brown cloak over his uniform. While working as part of the regular forces, Kakashi donned the standard attire of the forces, consisting of an elite Konoha-nin flack jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wears a chain necklace. He also wears his forehead protector on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover the Sharingan, which along with the mask obscuring all by his right eye, only revealing his left eye when ready to use it. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi's Sharingan was stolen by Uchiha Madara. Shortly afterwards, Naruto, using the power he obtained from Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, restored Kakashi's original left eye. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, his appearance remains essentially the same, with the addition of him now wearing his forehead protector leveled above both his eyes normally. However, his boots now reach his calves and his flack jacket is changed to a simple chest-guard that has clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars and a dark blue strap across his waist. In addition, he wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest over his left bicep. Abilities A match for seemingly any opponent, Kakashi was noted by Tsunade and Jiraiya to easily be one of Konoha's strongest ninja. His various accomplishments have earned him much renown, and praise by his fellow Konoha ninja and he holds a position of great influence amongst them. Kakashi's extensive and varied skill-set allow him to effectively provide invaluable support against opponents of any level in any situation. Since early childhood, Kakashi was hailed as a natural genius, evident by his meteoric rise through the ninja ranks; entering the Academy on his first try and graduating in a year at top of his class at age 5, becoming a chūnin at age 6, as well as jōnin and Anbu captain while still a child. Even his sensei Minato noted Kakashi as astonishingly advanced when just graduating from the Academy, and he was later able to battle back an entire squad of elite Kiri ninja as a child. He is frequently given responsibility for important tasks, such as keep the seal containing the Nine-Tails in Naruto intact. Most enemies grow afraid or excited at the idea of fighting Kakashi and likewise his prowess has earned him great praise from various prominent ninja, such as the S-rank members of Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi noted that fighting Kakashi alone was dangerous with a high chance of injuries, while Pain, the most powerful member of Akatsuki, viewed Kakashi as a major threat that needed to be eradicated to allow his plans to progress. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi defeated several famous reincarnated shinobi, pressured several "Version 2" state jinchūriki, and even defeated the adult Uchiha Obito, whose tutelage under Madara Madara Uchiha gained him comparable prowess to the legendary Uchiha. He could even handle himself against the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path in addition to the Ten-Tails itself. After obtaining both Sharingan and the Six Paths Power from Obito, Kakashi's abilities allowed him to threaten and even harm Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the most powerful chakra user in history. Taijutsu Kakashi is very adept in taijutsu. In the anime, as a child, he was skilled enough to hold his own against his sensei, Minato Namikaze, in his bell test, managing to touch one of the bells during the test. As an adult, his skills improved considerably, able to easily defeat hundreds of enemies using well-coordinated attack patterns to handle the multiple enemy strikes. Kakashi can also fight on par with Maito Gai, a taijutsu master, ever since childhood. Likewise, from his various challenges against and mission with Gai, Kakashi has copied and developed considerable skill in his friend's Strong Fist-style and several of its techniques, enough to train others in its usage. He is also noted to have impressive speed; able to intercept an opponent faster than unfocused eyes could follow even from a distance. His speed allows him to effectively catch his opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down and easily evade attacks. Even against highly experienced assassins, Kakashi can silently sneak-up on them, making him prime to strike. His speed increased considerably in Part II; before the timeskip he had difficulty keeping up with Uchiha Itachi, but he outmanoeuvred him after the timeskip. Kakashi has also shown remarkable reflexes, able to instantly react and effectively manoeuvre out of surreal danger. Kakashi's speed is further seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War, able to enough to outmanoeuvre a Version 2 jinchūriki despite its enhanced and multiple fields of vision, and even keep pace with Maito Gai using six of the Eight Gates. Kakashi was even able to blitz, and nearly sever Ōtsutsuki Kaguya's arm in one move, despite having her multiple dōjutsu active. Likewise, his hand seal prowess is very great, able to perform them at highly difficult speeds to follow. He can also open at least one of the Eight Gates, a feat that very few shinobi can achieve and, in the anime, utilise advanced techniques derived from it while showing no signs of fatigue afterwards. His raw strength is also noticeably high, able to clash with a physically strong opponent like Momochi Zabuza, who was wielding the rather heavy Kubikiribōchō, simultaneously throw Naruto and Sasuke a large distance, snap one of Nagato's chakra receivers with his bare hand, and later easily wield Kubikiribōchō himself with a single hand for extended periods of time. He's shown a rather impressive level of durability and endurance, able to survive Nagato's building busting Shinra Tensei from upclose with minimum damage and continue fighting afterwards. Genjutsu While used less often, Kakashi has shown proficient skill in genjutsu, which he can use as a set-up for stronger attacks. His skill in its usage is able to easily deceive most opponents with well-timed diversions, giving them little chance to counter. During the bell test for Team 7, Kakashi was able to use low-level techniques to easily subdue a keen-minded and natural genjutsu-type like Sakura. Against most high-level techniques, he has advanced knowledge of their working, and is able to dispel genjutsu as well. He was also able to battle the adult Obito, a potent genjutsu user comparable to Uchiha Shisui, to a standstill. Ninjutsu Kakashi primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and otherwise knowledge of which he has gained a vast arsenal due in part to his Sharingan; being noted to have copied over a thousand techniques, the number has continually been growing through his many battles. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend in numerous manners. He can immediately discern what type of technique he has encountered and the nature behind it. While a student under Minato, Kakashi learned among other things how to use the Rasengan. He also demonstrated noticeable skill since childhood in advanced techniques like the Shadow Clone Technique. Nature Transformation Kakashi is highly proficient in nature transformations, being one of few normal shinobi to learn all five basic elements and likewise learn the unique elemental styles of Yin and Yang Release. He has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, which he mastered before even becoming a jōnin. It became so advanced that it is an attribute enemy ninja identify him by. His prowess with Water Release can match specialists like Zabuza and he can perform these techniques without a nearby water source. In the anime, he could likewise produce a vision impairing thick mist, able to negate most genjutsu while also himself could effectively manoeuvre through. His Earth Release prowess lets him move fast andunnoticed underground or quickly produce large and intricate earthen walls. He showed similar proficiency to this element while still a child. In the anime, he has also shown considerable skill in Fire Release, able to produce a massive fireball able to cause much damage to the area. In addition, he is knowledgeable enough to train others in Wind Release. When Kakashi learned Rasengan, he attempted to infuse it with lightning-chakra as it was intended to be combined with elemental chakra, but ultimately failed. However, he used the same theoretical principle to create the Chidori, which he later refined into the far stronger Lightning Cutter. Kakashi has a large array of Lightning Release techniques. He can work with a shadow clone to create a lightning chain that increases his attack range and strength to even cut through a "Version 2"jinchūriki's chakra arms. He can also create a lightning-infused clone, and hound. Utilising the Six Paths Power given to him by Obito, Kakashi is able to enhance his Lighting Cutter, producing a black and more powerful variation of it, strong enough to damage even the likes of Kaguya. Using the Sharingan, Kakashi can perform Kamui in unison with this new Lightning Cutter, greatly reducing the resistance to his attack. Bukijutsu Kakashi is a highly-skilled user in a large variety of weapons such as bows and arrows, kusarigama, chains, wire strings and others. Since early childhood, Kakashi had highly proficient skill in kenjutsu, able to wield his father's signature tantō effectively enough to be mistaken for Sakumo. Due to his Anbu background, Kakashi's sword skill was especially improved and became very adaptable, able to effectively use the Kubikiribōchō, a blade of unique shape with noticeable size and weight, to defeat kenjutsu specialists like the Seven Mist Swordsmen. He can also enhance his physical tools by channelling lightning-nature chakra through them, gaining enough power to pierce clean through large rocks. He also has considerable skill in shurikenjutsu able to pin down an opponent with a quick barrage of kunai and even effectively launch kunai with a well-placed kick. Likewise at close-range, he has great dexterity in simultaneously wielding one in each hand. Against skilled melee-fighters such as Zabuza and Hidan armed with their respective unique weapons, Kakashi could fend each off with a single kunai. Kakashi can also apply this skill to Susanoo, able to quickly launch a large barrage of shuriken with very precise aim. Summoning Technique Kakashi is able to summon a pack of ninja hounds of various breeds. Much like his combat skills, Kakashi's use of these summons is highly versatile, ranging from attacking and restraining his opponents. He can combine his Summoning Technique and his Earth Release skills to have his hounds burrow and erupt from the ground in order to help subdue his enemies.Aside from offensive purposes, Kakashi's pack is also highly skilled in tracking down targets, and delivering messages. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kakashi's most distinguishing ability is the Sharingan, an advanced dōjutsu which replaced his original left eye, and was given to him by his friend Obito Uchiha. Since getting this eye transplanted into him, Kakashi has gained much fame for his usage of its various abilities, earning him the nickname Kakashi of the Sharingan (写輪眼のカカシ,Sharingan no Kakashi). He is very skilled in its usage, having been selected to train both Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha Itachi to help develop their own dōjutsu, and likewise was noted by various prominent Uchiha to have greater proficiency than most true Sharingan wielders. His most notable feat with this power is copying nearly any technique near him, also becoming known as the Copy Ninja (コピー忍者, Kopī Ninja). Other abilities Kakashi gained through the Sharingan is performing instant genjutsu with just eye-contact, able to battle back an adult Obito through a repeated stalemate of illusionary fighting until he himself asked that they stop this routine. The Sharingan also grants Kakashi advanced analysing of the environment, and predicting his opponent's next move. With his heightened visual perception to his surroundings, he can effectively perform the Chidori and Lightning Cutter with no fear of counterattacks. When he first received the Sharingan it had only two tomoe. Later, the traumatic loss of his dear friend Rin Nohara caused Kakashi's Sharingan to fully mature. Because he is not an Uchiha however, Kakashi was unable to deactivate this dōjutsu. This forced him keep it covered when not needed as it also consumed a much greater reserves of chakra than an Uchiha, which leave him bedridden if overused. Because of this, Kakashi only relied on it when absolute necessary. In Part I, he could only handle using it for a short while in battle before suffering somewhat crippling effects and severe fatigue. In Part II, his efficiency with maintaining it greatly increased, able to use it for seemingly an entire day without any adverse effects. In order to gain access to the other dimension, Madara Uchiha stole Kakashi's Sharingan, thus stripping Kakashi of all of its powers. After Obito died with both his original eyes, his soul shortly returned to the living world and entered Kakashi's subconscious, where he transfered his chakra and both Sharingan to Kakashi, whose left eye was restored by Naruto. This allowed Kakashi to manifest the power in both his own original eyes, allowing him to use the full strength of the set. Also, with the Six Paths Chakra Obito transferred to Kakashi, his Sharingan was noted to be much stronger. After Obito departed for the Pure Land, his Sharingan faded from Kakashi's eyes. Mangekyō Sharingan Originally, Kakashi awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in his left eye after unintentionally killing Rin, though he seemed unaware of its awakening until years later. Its design is three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. After Madara stole Kakashi's Sharingan, Obito later transferred his full dōjutsu's power into Kakashi, and with it the ability to manifest the Mangekyō Sharingan in both his original eyes. With this dōjutsu, Kakashi can perform Kamui: a space-time technique that creates a barrier in the form of a swirling void that sucks any target he focuses his eye on to another dimension and also brings them back; even transporting them to a new location. With both eyes focusing on the same target, this process works twice as fast. Each eye possesses a different variation of Kamui. With his left eye, Kakashi can perform it at long-range to warp targets within his line of sight and without having to make physical contact. Initially, he lacked proper control to accurately hit moving targets. His skill and aim would later improve greatly, being able to successfully warp small, fast-moving, or multiple targets in rapid succession as seen against Pain, and Sasuke respectively. His finesse also allows him to safely warp chakra-based techniques, like the Rasengan or shadow clones without disrupting them, at such speed that Obito himself was fooled into believing the techniques were dispelled. Obito, who had mastered a variation of Kamui, openly acknowledged Kakashi's great skill with the technique. Kakashi has even attempted to use Kamui to behead the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path: an object of significant size and mass, multiple times, failing only because of external intervention. After learning of the connection between both eyes, Kakashi could later teleport himself with the left eye, and precisely choose a location to return to. With his right eye, Kakashi can perform the short-ranged Kamui. With it, akin to intangibility, Kakashi can overlap any and all parts of his body with Kamui's dimension, making all other targets seamlessly pass through him and leaving him completely unharmed. When used in conjunction with offensive techniques, Kakashi can allow portioned parts of his body to remain tangible, while the rest intangible, to minimise the risk of counter-attacks. Kakashi is also very knowledgeable of the other Mangekyō Sharingan techniques as well as the risks the dōjutsu poses to the user's eyesight. From manifesting the Mangekyō form in each of his own eyes and unlocking both Kamui variations between them, Kakashi also became able to perform Susanoo. While just recently obtained, Kakashi's control was able to manifest it's "stabilised" Perfect form. While fully manifested, it is able to fly and despite its immense size, has enough dexterity to carefully hold someone in its hand and move about extremely fast. When needed, Susanoo can manifest a sword for battle. Kakashi can also use Kamui in unison with Susanoo, able to produce multiple giant shuriken that will warp whatever targets they hit to another location. Because he is not an Uchiha, Kakashi's chakra requirements for his Mangekyō techniques is considerably higher, and initially he had to be hospitalised for a week after using it three times in one day. By the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Kakashi's mastery could use it five times, three of which in quick succession (along with multiple other chakra-taxing techniques) and still had enough strength left to fight and use it at least a few more times. Even after just starting to experience the immediate side effects, Kakashi quickly recovered from them somewhat. At the same time, repeated use of Kamui strained Kakashi's Sharingan, ultimately causing it to bleed and temporarily blur his sight, requiring him to get closer for better aim. After gaining the ability to manifest the Sharingan within his own eyes and some of the Six Paths power, Kakashi has no longer shown any visible burden on his chakra reserves from using Kamui, allowing him to perform the technique multiple times with no apparent problems. Intelligence Repeatedly, Kakashi has proven himself to be a very shrewd and resourceful man, regularly having his opinion asked for by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. While still a young child, Kakashi's instincts and experience could detect a hiding enemy's presence, impressing his sensei, Minato, and in the anime deceive Orochimaru, greatly injuring the Sannin in the process. Kakashi has even been noted to be smarter than Nara Shikamaru, a ninja well-known for his insightful and calculating nature. Kakashi is noted to be very persuasive speaker, though his arguments are more of a logical nature. He is very capable in deception, regularly using his opponents' own tactics against them. He is also good at discerning the emotional nature of people and determining the source of their emotions as demonstrated in his thoughts about Obito. Kakashi's intellect has proven itself against various S-rank ninja, showing undeniable perceptive and analytical skills, able to quickly and single-handedly deduce the workings of the most mysterious enemy techniques and near instantly plot successful diversions in order to verify his theories (most of the time proving them correct). He is aided, in this regard, by his calm personality, which allows him to handle a given situation with some detachment. His long career as a jōnin, and formerly as an Anbu, have only expanded his knowledge, allowing him to handle virtually any situation. For these reasons Kakashi has been assigned to a variety of teams — always as the leader — and he is always able to work well with his team-mates. Akimichi Chōza attributes Kakashi's success to his approach to battles: he avoids direct combat by using misdirection and clones until he can determine the opponent's skills, at which point he modifies his tactics to fit the situation. Kakashi's leadership abilities were even acknowledged by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Kakashi has also shown repeatedly to be a highly capable teacher. He has come up with various unorthodox methods to help his students produce impressive leaps in their abilities in weeks what would normally take months if not years of intense training. Chakra Kakashi is noted to have very strong chakra, able to be visibly seen by the naked eye when focusing enough of it. Despite the natural strength of it, originally, Kakashi's primary weakness was his reserves of chakra and stamina being average. He could only maintain his Sharingan for a short time, quickly tiring out from overusing it and ultimately collapsing if used too long, followed by great difficulty to even stand for days. He also could only use his signature technique, Lightning Cutter, four times in a single day. To somewhat compensate for these limited reserves, Kakashi possesses very refined chakra control, allowing him to use multiple techniques quickly with the minimum necessary chakra and to their highest level. Kakashi's control also allows him to perform various techniques, usually lightning-based, with few to no hand seals, leaving little time for enemies to react. Over time, Kakashi's chakra reserves improved considerably to extend his timespan and versatility to fight multiple high-level opponents. By Part II, he can maintain his Sharingan for an entire day and utilise several chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession unfazed, including his Lightning Cutter at least six times and in each hand simultaenously. His chakra reserves development is best seen with his Mangekyō Sharingan technique, Kamui. Originally, a single use tired him greatly and using it more than twice in a single day left him crippled for over a week. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was able to fight throughout an entire day right before going to fight against Tobi and his Six Paths of Pain which comprised of reincarnated jinchūriki. Once arriving, he was able to use Kamui several times in quick succession before finally collapsing as his eye started bleeding. Shortly afterwards, he recovered enough to stand up on his own and soon leapt back into action, using Kamui yet again, along with several other chakra-taxing techniques. After Obito's death, along with the power of his dōjutsu, he gave to Kakashi his chakra and the Six Paths Power he received as the Ten-Tails' jinchuriki. From these gifts, Kakashi's chakra reserves became great enough to manifest a "stabilised" Perfect Susanoo and use Kamui multiple times with no signs of fatigue. It can also augment his techniques. Other Skills A man who epitomises versatility, Kakashi's expertise is not limited to the three major ninja skill sets; he is renowned for his tracking abilities and has otherwise displayed proficiency with trap-making, medical, survival, escapism, stealth, subterfuge, and assassination. Kakashi is also noted to have a better sense of smell than Inuzuka Kiba did in Part I, a noteworthy member of a clan with canine-like senses. Even without sight, Kakashi is still a highly formidable fighter, able to use his other senses and knowledge of his surroundings, allies, and enemies to perceive the situation and overwhelm his opponents. Kakashi has also developed considerable prowess in fūinjutsu, something that http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Orochimaru%7COrochimaru found impressive given Kakashi's age. Trivia *"Kakashi" is Japanese for "scarecrow" (案山子) and "Hatake" means "farmland/field" (畑), so his name means "scarecrow in the farmland" (畑・案山子). *Kakashi is the first non-Uchiha to awaken the Sharingan and its Mangekyō form in his own eyes. *According to the databook(s): **Kakashi's hobby is reading (Icha Icha series). **Kakashi wishes to fight Namikaze Minato. **Kakashi's favourite foods are salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, while his least favourites are anything fried or sweet. **Kakashi has completed 1,141 official missions in total: 197 D-rank, 190 C-rank, 414 B-rank, 298 A-rank, 42 S-rank. **Kakashi's favourite word is "Team-work" (チームワーク, Chīmuwāku). Category:Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Hatake Clan Category:Anbu Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Root